File folders for storing documents and the like are usually made of a paper based material usually a relatively thin type of cardboard material. They are usually made with for example a front page and a back page joined at a fold. Usually the back page will be extended upwardly above the height of the back page. In some cases it is extended upwardly above the front page for the whole width of the page, and in other cases only a portion of the back page is extended upwardly in the form of a tab. This upper extension of back page is used for carrying information such as the name and the address of an individual, the subject matter of contents of the file, a numerical file index number, or an alphanumeric number or the like, by means of which the file may be identified.
Such files when stored away in filing cabinets or drawers or shelving systems, are then located and removed as desired, by reference to the information carried on to the extension of the back page.
In some filing systems, the extension portion of the file is to one side of the file instead of on the upper edge where for example the file that would be stored on shelves. This facilitates the filing away, and locating and pulling of file.
A great variety of such filing systems are known, and it is well known that in a busy office, such files may be pulled, used, additional documents stored, and the files refiled many times during the lifetime of the file. During the useful life of a file, it is well known that the edge extension portion of the file carrying the information will be flexed to and fro, and bent, and will be progressively damaged and worn away. The information carried on such files will become more and more difficult to read, thereby slowing down the filing of, and pulling of such files. In fact, it is well known that in many offices, it is necessary to make up entirely new file folder from time to time, and simply throw away the old ones as they become too worn for further use.
For all these reasons, it is clearly desirable to provide some form of reinforcement for the edges of the files, so that they may be made more resistant to wear and tear, and so that the useful life may be prolonged.